Autumn Leave in The Winter Wind
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: RePublish- 20 review ff lanjut... RNR PLEASE! aku akan menjaga bunny kesayanganku hingga aku tak mampu menjaganya lagi, dan apabila waktuku habis, aku akan mengutus sang malaikat baru yang akan menjaga bunny kesayanganku. GS... Kyumin, Teukmin, Haemin etc


Autumn Leave in The Winter Wind

Disclaimer : semua cast adalah milik Tuhan..

Cast : - Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Park Jungsoo

Lee Donghae

Kim Jong Woon

Etc

Warning : Genderswich, typos, OOC

Summary : Aku akan menjaga bunny kesayanganku hingga aku tak mampu menjaganya lagi, dan apabila waktuku habis, aku akan mengutus sang malaikat baru yang akan menjaga bunny kesayanganku.

PROLOG:

.

.

.

.

Tes~ Tes~

Tetesan cairan bening mulai meluncur dari sepasang bola foxy indah membasahi permukaan mulus tanpa cacat. Bagai sungai yang mengalir, tetesan air itu tak jua berhenti mengalir.

"Hiks~" isakkan kecil terdengar seiring dengan getaran dari tubuh mungil seorang yeoja yang kini terduduk lemas di lorong rumah sakit.

"Mianhe nona Lee. Kami tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Penyempitannya sudah semakin parah. Kita hanya bisa menunggu keajaiban datang." Pemuda berpakaian serba putih itu menatap iba pada sang yeoja yang kini terduduk tak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Hiks, Siwonnie.. Kumohon selamatkan dia." Yeoja itu kini menatap sendu ke dalam manik mata kelam milik sang dokter muda, berharap permohonannya dikabulkan.

"Aku akan berusaha Ming." Pemuda yang dipanggil Siwonnie itu mulai merengkuh tubuh yeoja yang sebenarnya ia cintai. Yeoja bermarga Lee hanya dapat meraung pedih atas kenyataan pahit yang baru saja menampar hatinya.

.

.

.

"Hey malaikat jelek, ayo buka matamu." Sekuat tenaga yeoja Lee atau bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin itu menahan seluruh gejolak di hatinya. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, berharap namja yang disebutnya malaikat menatap matanya sambil memamerkan senyum manis.

"Ya! Apa kau tuli Teuki oppa? Cepat buka matamu atau aku akan menghancurkan semua lukisanmu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir shape M miliknya, berpura-pura marah.

Tok~ Tok~

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka perlahan menampakkan sosok namja berwajah tampan dengan sekotak makanan yang dibawanya. Perlahan namja itu mengusap bahu Sungmin.

"Hae, dia tidak mau bangun." Lirih Sungmin. Meski dirinya tak menoleh namja yang baru saja datang itu, namun dia bias merasakan aura hangat dari namja yang memiliki marga sama dengan dirinya.

"Bersabarlah Ming, aku yakin dia akan membuka matanya lagi." Ingin rasanya Lee Donghae, si namja tampan memeluk yeoja dihadapannya. Tapi, dirinya masih menghargai namja yang terbaring lemah dihadapannya. Park Jung Soo atau Lee teuk kini belum jua membuka matanya, masih enggan terbangun dari mimpinya.

Flashback:

"Teuki oppa, ayo kejar aku!" teriakan riang mengiringi Sungmin yang kini sedang berlari menyusuri sebuah taman kota yang cukup luas.

"Ya! Jangan lari kau bunny!" ucap namja tampan yang mengejar sang yeoja imut di depannya.

"Tangkap aku! Hahahah" Sungmin yang sibuk melihat Lee Teuk di belakangnya, tidak menyadari ada pohon di depannya.

BRUK~

"Aww, Appo!" Sungmin terjatuh menabrak pohon itu.

"OMO! Gwenchana chagi?" Leeteuk kini telah berlutut di hadapan Sungmin seraya memastikan tidak ada luka berarti di tubuh sang yeojachingu. "Kakimu memar." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menyentuh pelan pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

"Aww! Appo Teuki oppa." Protes Sungmin.

"Mianhe. Kajja kita pulang saja."

Cup~

Leeteuk mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas sebelum dirinya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang tak jauh dari taman itu.

"Teuki oppa, mana yang akan kau pilih. Mati atau aku membencimu?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lembut, dikecupnya pipi chubby Sungmin, "Lihat saja nanti." Hanya kalimat itu yang terucap dari bibir Leeteuk.

:EndFlashback

"Ming, kau melamun lagi?" Donghae menyentuh pipi Sungmin yang tampaknya tak merespon perkataannya.

"A-ah ne?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya canggung. Kini dirinya dan Donghae sedang berada di cafeteria rumah sakit. Sejak tadi Sungmin hanya memandang kosong seluruh makanan yang dibawakan Donghae untuknya.

"Daritadi kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, berusaha mengeluarkan jurus aegyo gagal.

Sungmin terkekeh kecil menatap kelakuan Donghae. Sungmin mengacak surai kecoklatan milik Donghae, "Kau itu tampan, tidak cocok untuk beraegyo ria."

Blush~

Wajah Donghae memerah, jantunya mulai tak beraturan lagi. Senyum milik Sungmin bagai candu baginya. Jujur, Donghae begitu menyayangi yeoja yang di hadapannya. Bukan hanya sayang namun mungkin cinta yang tersimpan rapi dalam hati seorang Lee Donghae.

"Aigo Hae~ wajahmu memerah. Kau sakit?" Sungmin menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Donghae.

"A-ani.." cicit Donghae seraya memalingkan wajah tampannya.

"Ayo makan makanannya." Donghae mangalihkan pambicaraan yang dapat membuatnya serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

"Ne." Sungmin tersenyum tipis, berusaha menutupi sauna hatinya yang kacau.

TBC/END

Mian ama readers karena belum bias nyelesaikan ff tapi udah buat ytang baru…. Sekali lagi mianhe. Tapi tolong review ff ini ne,, ff ini berlanjut tergantung review. Dan juga doakan ne semoga author lulus UN dan berhasil masuk universitas pilihan author. ^^

Yang mau kenal author silahkan hub 089698286073 .

GOMAWOOOO


End file.
